It's a Long Story
by shrewdDisquistion
Summary: (A Percy Jackson FanFiction) Have you ever wondered what happened to the monsters Percy defeated? How about the monsters he had never fought? Have you ever wondered what life on the road would be like, your one goal uncovering a big secret as you chase down a fellow camper? Have you ever heard of the "God's Gems"? Then this is a story for you!
1. Prologue: A Message for the Reader

_Hey, this is a message for those of you who seem to relate to this book maybe a little too much._

 _This is a story of gods, monsters, magic and all things related to such a topic._

 _It is dangerous, to say the least. Most people don't make it to late adulthood before they're eaten by monsters._

 _So if this book seems to be screaming your life, if it seems to call out to you as the truth:_

 _Go to Camp Half-Blood! Find your Saytr and get here before you lose that chance to protect yourself!_

 _You have been warned._

 _\- Ryann Hall_

 **[THE BASIS OF THIS FICTION IS PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS, BY RICK RIORDAN]**


	2. Chapter One: Cerberus or Cetus?

"Look, I don't care how much you love Cerberus, we both know a Cetus would easily swallow him up." I kicked the bunk above my bed, taking my frustration with its occupant out on the cracking wood. This is the dumbest argument I think I have ever had the displeasure in being this week.

Lynna Kilduff, my bunkmate. Daughter of Tyche, Irish as anyone could be without having an accent, and the most oblivious, worst camper you could live with. AKA, my best friend. Among her joys in our "simple" camp life seems to be annoying me, making up arguments to match the mortal "Batman vs Superman" and annoying the _skatá_ out of me.

Above me came a chuckle, followed by a curtain of curly, red hair that fell beside my head. Lynna gave me a quirky grin, which I quickly scowled at. What in Hades was she so happy about? Placing a finger to my lips before I could even being to open my mouth to question her, my bunkmate paused before punching my shoulder with all the force she could muster being upside down.

"Punch Buggy!" She shouted, then laughing hard enough to send her form off the top bunk.

Growling in a mix of irritation and playfulness, I tackled her curled body. We rolled around for a moment, taking advantage of the empty Hermes sleeping bags. Thanks to the coming of summer, most of the overcrowding campers in this small cabin have left for school or an easy home life. The rest of us, who have stayed for the safety (among other things), were finally able to sleep on the softer bunks rather than the wooden flooring.

I finally pinned the redhead down, her giggles and laughter allowing me to take up a quick advantage. "Fifth time this week, Lyn." Sending her one of my rarer grins, I stood, brushing the imaginary dirt from my knees. She stood, doing the same for effect.

"What was the 'Punch Buggy' for anyway?" I quickly questioned, as the thought came to mind. "You realize that has to do with the buggy cars, right?"

With a innocent blink, Lynna was silent for a moment. "I knew that." Standing on top her toes, she reached into the blanks of her bed. There was an awkward pause, making me shuffle my feet.

"I was just checking to make sure you knew that." Lynna spoke after a second, pulling her hands from her blankets, revealing a small beetle that either happily or fearfully crawled along her palms. Another smile drew itself across my lips at the sight. I could never hold a bug, but the smile on her face made me mirror the actions.

There was another pause, this time less awkward. I leaned over, making sure to avoid the creepy crawly that had fallen into the creases of her folded hand. "Hey Lynna."

"Yes, Ryry?"

Pausing for effect, I balled up my fist out of her sight. "Guess what."

"What?" Her shamrock eyes widened a bit in oblivious curiosity and excitement.

"Punch Buggy!'

"Ow!"

* * *

"Hey Trenton- who wins in a fight? Cerberus or Cetus?" Lynna bounded up to the poor Son of Hephaestus, who had just walked out of his smoke stacks cabin to obtain breakfast. His small frame froze up in surprise, before he calmed a bit at the sight of his redheaded friend.

"I would think that would depend on the Cetus, wouldn't it?" He proposed, reaching up to fidget with his leather goggles.

"That's what I said!" I waved my hands out, despite that fact I knew very well I had not said that in my past argument with Lynna.

The Daughter of Tyche quickly shot me a look, as she was about to call me out on it. She had that look, that look that just screamed "You liar, we're going to fight in the Arena over this now."

As I had predicted, that is exactly what she said. "You're liar, Ryann! How about we settle this in the Arena?"

Trenton fidgeted with his goggles a little bit more, clearing his throat to cut me off before I accepted the challenge. "I think it would be smarter to get to breakfast instead. You know, before your cabin counselors come looking for you. I don't want to have to make another device for you to fail at using to prank them back."

"You always use the false Greek Fire prank against me, Trent." Lynna pouted, pretending to be hurt by that fact.

"Trenton's right, besides, I want to talk to you guys about something." I wear my most leader-ly tone as I speak, trying to appear that to the other two. "Something happened before Summer and it brought up some concerns-"

Lynna raised her hand slightly, cutting me off with a smile. "Come on, Ryry, we're not stupid. We were here after all. Besides, I'm sure we're all thinking the same thing."

Trenton nodded, allowing me to continue her thought. "That if there's actually a son of Hades, we'll have to keep our eyes out for anymore over powered demigods. Especially if they're heading their linage. We have to be careful."1


	3. Chapter Two: Playing With Fire

"So, did you hear about the new rumors spreading across camp?" Lynna questioned casually as she half heartedly hit her sword to my own.

We were brought to the Arena by our cabin, taking the time for the necessary fighting lessons. Or, at least, for the chance for the Stolls to show their ever growing urge to teach young ones. If, by teaching, you mean pickpocketing and pranking.

"I don't listen to rumors." I replied to Lynna, dropping my sword's point into the loose dirt. "Fate decides when secrets are revealed, remember? Not little kids."

"Well," She began, ignoring me. "That son of Himeros that was recently claimed? Collan? I heard he was crushing on an Aphrodite girl. So everyone began talking about how she's his aunt, even though they're not in the same cabin. But Malcolm from the Athena cabin won't have any of it, so he and the new claimie are all buddy-buddy now."

I rolled my eyes at her quick growing excitement as she was clearly not close to finished. "And I care, why?"

"Because I, as well as the rest of the Aphrodite cabin, think Malcolm and Collan are together." Her voice dropped to a hushed tone, as if this was going to be kept secret for much longer. "I mean, a child of Athena with a child of Himeros! It's a match made in Olympus, like Annabeth and Percy!"

My eye twitched at the mention of that pompous kid. "You don't even know them."  
The sudden seriousness that popped into my voice that hadn't been there before seemed to take the daughter of Tyche by surprise. "What do you mean? Malcolm is a cool guy, I was talking to him earlier about your theory on- wait, do you mean Percy?"

Raising my sword to my shoulder, I gave her a look that conveyed my unspoken words. _Don't._

Lynna dug the point of her rented sword into the ground. She leaned her all her weight into her arms as she balanced them on the hilt. "Are you still upset, I mean, it's a dumb reason to hate a guy you've never met-"  
Her sentence was cut off with a swift swing of my gold tinted weapon. It collided with her's, knocking her entire frame off balance as it flew from her hands. The flat edge of my sword then greeted her armored chest, successfully landing her back on the ground. I stood over her, grinning a bit as Travis called out a congrats for the quickly executed action.

"You're too easily distracted." I changed the subject, allowing her to think the entire talk was simply for this.

It worked, tricking my oblivious friend into believing she was not correct in her assumptions about me and a certain son of Poseidon.

...Hopefully.

"I could have gotten you easily if I had my bow." She chuckled and coughed when she pulled herself up into a sitting position.

Reaching out, I helped her to her feet. "You can't rely on solely a long range weapon. What if a monster within a three feet distance?"

"Then I'll ask Trent to make me a little mini bow, I'll shoot them from up close." She then mimed the ridiculous idea with as much playful enthusiasm as she could muster. The entire package of red headed silliness, tongue sticking out and cross eyed. When a laugh escaped my lips, she herself grinned brightly, lowering her hands. "I knew that would work, you serious butt."

"Nice insult"  
"Thank you." She gave a small, mock curtsy, looking to the entry of the Arena.

I followed her eyes, seeing the Athena cabin as the filed in, a wave of honey hair. Lynna's usual grin widen as she reached into one of the pockets of her armor.

"Don't think I'm not taking your advice though, Serious Butt."

She revealed two sheaths, which each held a small dagger. The handles were endorned with the designs of a mural crown, similar to the upper and lower limbs of her bow.  
"I found these under my pillow this morning, I think my mother has the same ideas you did."

Looking at the daggers, I frowned. "I don't know of anyone who can teach you how to use those- not many people use dual daggers, _ádi̱s_ , not many people use daggers period-"

Lynna was obviously not paying attention to my rant, grinning wide at the dissipating Athena group. At the front was that _kataraménos_ girl, Annabeth. Lynna then turned to me again, breaking what was surely a thought that was going to turn sour.

"I had hoped she was going to be here at the same time as us. Guess I got _lucky_."

I snorted, finding the joke unfunny. "Haha."

"I'll be back in a bit, bro!" She patted my shoulder before running off to the younger blonde.

With a soft growl I scooped up Lynna's discarded sword, throwing them into the pile of weapons. Sheathing my personal sword, I selected a worn javelin, heading for a training dummy.

I halfheartedly hit the head of a dummy with the javelin. This went on as my mind went off with thoughts.

' _Lynna said something about talking to Malcolm about one of my theories. Which was it, I have many of those. Maybe about Theresa?'_

My half hearted hits sped up as the girl based by my vision.

She wore her bleached hair down low, shades covering her eyes. Most likely to hide their true color. As dumb as she is, she's not dumb enough to show the hint as to her godly parentage.

This smartass likes to talk about her godly parentage as if it is the strongest of them all. She brags of her mother's strength, her mother's plans for the future, all the secrets her mother tells her.

Most people blow her off as being an unclaimed child of Eris causing problems, but I can't believe that. After the secret of the unclaimed child of Hades, I can't simply blow off Theresa as _just_ a troublemaker.

She speaks with such surety, taking such a pleasure at the fear it causes to some of the campers who believe her.

There has to be something here, I can just feel that there is something wrong with this entire thing.

Her shaded eyes finally met my glaring blue ones, and her smirk grew in smugness. "Hey Ryann! How's life?"

"Just peachy." I spoke through my teeth, planting the javelin into the ground with force. Theresa just continued to smirk at my actions. "Who's your mother, Hall?"

The shaded girl tsked, wiggling her finger to show her complaceny with my frustration. "Last names? I thought we were friends Ryann."

Eyebrows furrowing with distaste, I opened my mouth to argue, only to have my mouth covered by her pale hand.

"Sh, I have a message for you if you're so curious." Leaning over, Theresa made a production of whispering into my uncovered ear.

" _Don't follow me into the forest, Ryann Hall."_

With that, the "unclaimed" camper waltzed away from me as if the world was within her palm.

I stood silent for a second, until I heard a pair of foot steps walking up to me. Turning, I met with the shorter Trenton, who held a gauntlet in his hands.

"Hey," He greeted me, smiling gently for a moment before he studied my expression. "You okay? You look spooked- or like you're formulating a crazy plan."

Waving my hand after a short moment, I waved off his correct guesses. "I'll tell you tonight after the campfire."  
He nodded. "Yeah okay. Want to see what I built?"

"Yeah." I'm glad Trenton understand me, even if just a little. If Lynna had found me after the incident with Theresa, she would have pressed until I told her. Thankfully, Trenton understands when I need time to think. Theresa has told me that little sentence before, but I'm finally starting to consider it as a real idea to follow.

I broke my thoughts to pay attention to my friend. Trenton slipped the gauntlet onto his left hand, opening and closing the hand testingly. The gauntlet showed the working gears, turning with each movement of his hand. The base of the gauntlet seemed to be leather, pieces of metal wrapped around stationary parts of the hand, most likely either for more protection or to make it to Trenton's hand size.

"That looks really cool," I complimented honestly. "Aesthetic?"

He showed me a mischievous grin, rarely seen on his shy face. "That's not all it's useful for."

Motioning me to move away from the dummy I had abused, which I quickly obliged with a confused expression, Trenton raised the gauntlet. Taking aim, he pressed a button hidden on the bronze lining of his goggles.

For a split second the world felt hot, my eyes blinded. Rubbing my eyes to clear away the spots that invaded my vision, I squinted as I looked around. Finally my vision cleared and what I saw made me gasp in surprise and pride.

The dummy had been reduced to ashes, as well as the javelin I had stuck into the nearby ground. Campers were crowding the area, staring at awe as the last of the dummy's stick burned pitifully.

Trenton had been thrown backwards, on his back about ten feet away. Running over, I knelt next to the boy.

For a quick moment I thought he was dead, but he began laughing before I could dramatically listen for a heartbeat.

"I knew the heat protection would work!" He proclaimed, wiping the grime and ash from his goggles. He watched the campers gather around him, and he quickly shrank into my side.

"Heh, sorry."  
It wasn't long before his fellow cabin mates came by, congratulating him on his great work on the gauntlet.

Walking from the scene, allowing the siblings to celebrate and talk, I watched Lynna slicing up a dummy to the instructions of the Athena cabin leader.

' _Yes, I think we're set to battle whatever is waiting for us in the woods tonight.'_

' _Hard to believe this all happened in one day though.'_ I shrugged.


End file.
